sally_bollywood_super_detectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Liz’s Secret Diary
Liz's Secret Diary is episode 18 of season 1. It is the eighteenth episode overall. Overview Someone has broken into some of the school lockers and taken Liz's diary. The suspect is now posting each page from the diary to expose and humiliate Liz for unknown reasons. Sally and Doowee must search for the diary while at the same time dealing with one of their most uncooperative and meanest client yet. Synopsis Someone is posting pages of Liz's diary all over the school and Liz asks Sally and Doowee to investigate in a rude tone. She also adds that Melvin and Jaya's lockers were robbed, too. Sally asks her what she knows about Jaya and Melvin's problem. Liz gets angry and tells the SBI that wasn't why she was hiring them, and says," I want results and fast!" Then she storms out of the room. Later Sally reads a page of Liz's diary. Liz thinks Stan's breath smells bad and drives everybody away from him. Plus she finds Matt is a showoff and thinks he is so cool just because he has a tiny bit of fluff growing under his nose. She also writes that Doowee needs an umbrella when he talks to Albert. Doowee's tape to capture thief's footprints start sticking to Sally. As a result, she gets tangled up and they end up with some fine footprints. Sally visits Melvin and asks him what he knows about the locker heist. She still has pieces of tape on her. Melvin rips off a piece and says its a cool color. He tells Sally that they took some spray paints. Meanwhile, Doowee discusses the same thing with Jaya. She told him that they stole her brand new tennis racket and she had to babysit for a whole month to pay for it. As for Liz, all the kids are reading a new page of her diary. Liz runs away from them and meets up with Rebecca. " Lucky your here," Liz says. " The others treat me if I had the plake. Looks like your the only friend I have." Rebecca tells her that she just read the new diary page and their friendship is over. The next day Sally and Doowee are hanging out and a new diary page was posted. Bob teases Sally and puts his hand on her shoulder. Sally wonders who is Maria. Cindy tells her that Maria was Liz's best friend until Rebecca came top in the class. Maria and Rebecca are talking nearby. The SBI questions the girls. Rebecca said that Liz dared to say she was boring and that she only hangs out with her to improve her grades. Maria said that she already knew that Liz was 2 faced and was rude to people she had been friendly with all day. That's why Maria dropped her. When the girls went to class, Liz passed by. Sally is about to ask her something, but Liz tells them not to bother talking to her since they don't know who the guilty party was and she has a class. At dinner Sally is angry about the whole Liz situation." That girl asks us to investigate, and she's so nasty to us that I feel like dropping the case!" she said. Mrs. Apu tells Sally she can't do that. Harry agrees and tells her that she must go on, even if she doesn't like her client. Doowee says his footprint system worked really well. Sally says that they have to compare it to everyone's shoes in school. Doowee asks her if she notices she's got paint on her back. Sally pulls on her sleeve and remembers Melvin saying that the thief took some spray paints and Bob was touching her shoulder! Doowee yells to Bob outside that he bets him 2 dollars he can run faster than him. Bob just tells Doowee that he should just get his money out now because he will never beat him in a race with his shrimpy legs. Doowee says he's scared of losing. Bob tries to outrun him. Doowee's tape is on the track. Doowee jumps over it and Bob doesn't care and runs it over. Back at the SBI, the two prints are the same match! Doowee says he doesn't want to do that again. Apparently, Doowee was hiding behind a tree. Bob chases him. The boys run past the library and around the corner. Doowee hides in a basket and Bob see's him and knocks him into a garbage can. Sally goes to confront him. Sally tells Bob that they know he stole the diary and he has to give it back. He tells her to beat it because he didn't take it. Jaya and Melvin come over looking not-so-happy. He hides in a tree. Bob tries to get Sally to tell them to cool it. Sally refuses and won't unless he tells her what he did with Liz's diary. He confesses he took one or two things, but not the diary. He saw it, but he didn't take it. Later Matt tells the SBI that a new page was posted and it said that the SBI were two clumsy little bunglers and mess up all the investigations. Doowee wants to drop the case, but Sally stops him. In the hallway at school, kids are whispering and snickering about Liz. Sally and Doowee walk over Liz knew that they were going to drop her, but they just wanted to ask her a few questions. Sally asks Liz how many people knew that she kept her diary in her locker overnight. She said that only Maria and Rebecca knew. Then Sally asks why Maria dropped her, but Liz said," It was me who dropped her." Sally and Doowee put the pieces together and found that after Bob breaks into the lockers, one of the girls passes by and takes the diary! Sally asks Rebecca where she was between 4:00 and 5:00. Rebecca was at her music class. Cindy said that Maria was in the study room with her. She took so long to come back from the bathroom that Cindy thought she was sick. Rebecca said that Maria just came back from the chemistry lab. Before she could finish her sentence, Sally and Doowee took off. Maria was posting a new page of Liz's diary on the lab door. Sally chases her outside. Sally throws the crumpled up page of the diary. A group of crazy people block Maria's way. She runs the other way and crashes into Bob. Maria tosses the diary to Sally. Later, the diary was returned to Liz. She learns her lesson and apologizes. At the SBI, Sally is writing in her diary. Doowee reads it and laughs as he reads it! Characters Roles *Liz — Client - Unlike most clients who are more patient with the S.B.I., Liz is every anxious and rude. She disregards everyone elses feelings further just so she could get her diary back. *Rebecca — Liz's emotional support throughout the episode until she learns that she too had bad things written about her in Liz's diary. *Maria — She plays a role in the investigation when the S.B.I. find out she was once Liz's best friend before Rebecca. She was later found as the key suspect, looking to get back at Liz for backstabbing her. *Bob — The usual trouble-maker who started the case by breaking into the lockers to look for goods to sell. *Melvin — One of the victims whose locker was broken into. Some of his paint supply was taken during the breakin. *Jaya — One of the victims whose locker was broken into. *Matt — One of Liz's so-called hits from her diary. She remarked on Matt's cockiness ever since he began to grow facial hair. He since began proudly heckling her behind her back. *Albert — One of Liz's hits from her diary. Albert isn't happy about Liz joking about how he always spits, dispite being somewhat true. Albert remains in denial about his spitting problem. *Cindy — Possibly one of Liz's hits, although unconfirmed. She provides the S.B.I. with knowledge about the inner circle of Liz's friends and their whereabouts. *Mrs. Apu — She quickly demands Sally to reconsider her decision to end the case due to Liz's attitude. *Harry — Gives Sally some professional advise about the manner of keeping to her job regardless if she likes or dislikes the client. Cameos Gadgets *U-Print Capture System — Used to extracted Bob's footprints at the scene of the crime. Quotes *Liz: "I want my diary, not cheap excuses!" *Doowee: "You're right Maria, better to turn the page than to post it." Credits *Written by **Mathilde Maraninchi **Antonin Poirée *Directed by **Jeremie Hoarau **Alexis Ducord *Storyboard by **David Encinas Production Trivia *During the second dairy post, there is a girl with purple hair, wearing a jumpsuit. This character model is actually Liz in her sports outfit, only the animators chose to color-swap her hair to sell it off as a new character. *This is the only episode where Sally actually suggest they quit the case. Goofs See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1